


At least I don't look like a lumberjack

by Castiel_Holmes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 11:21:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8748499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castiel_Holmes/pseuds/Castiel_Holmes
Summary: Sólo una frase nos dan... y la mente vuela en una historia...





	

\- "Quizás como un agente de tercera clase."

\- "Al menos yo no luzco como un leñador..." 

Y Dean cambió la sonrisa que tenía por una cara de estar considerando las palabras de Cas. En realidad, el ángel lo había dejado sin escapatoria ahí. Siempre había utilizado ese tipo de ropa porque su padre le había enseñado que si iban a ir cazando monstruos por la vida sin una armadura, al menos debían llevar ropa gruesa. ¿Y qué mejor ropa gruesa que la de leñador? 

Pero el caso les exigió cambiar de atuendo para obtener información, y aprovecharía de cambiar lo que Cas veía. 

Cuando llegó al hotel, se sentó en el sillón que estaba desocupado, justo frente a Dean. No pudo evitar responder con la voz unos tonos más bajos de lo usual, porque la vista que tenía en frente había... hecho "algo" a su organismo. Era sólo contraste, pensó. Pero que maravilloso contraste. La chaqueta y la camiseta de Dean eran negras, y pareciera que nació para vestirlas. Eran lo suficientemente oscuras para resaltar toda la belleza de Dean. Se notaba mucho más lo claro que es su pelo, el verde de sus ojos, sus labios rosados, incluso sus pecas... Y estaba tan concentrado en el caso como siempre. 

Cas se vió a si mismo caminando hasta Dean y cargándolo en sus hombros hasta alguna de las habitaciones, para luego lanzarlo contra la pared sin mucha consideración. Dean podría soportarlo, había soportado sus golpes cuando no podía controlarse a si mismo y siempre lo había perdonado. Pero esta vez, el motivo era diferente. El motivo era verlo como estaba, contra la pared blanca que resaltaba aún más todo.

\- ¿Qué tienes, Cas? ¿Te están controlando? déjame salir de aquí. ¡Espacio personal!

No lo había notado, pero no sólo tenía a Dean contra la pared, sino que lo había inmovilizado con su propio cuerpo, y lo estaba viendo desde cerca. Desde muy cerca. 

\- Tan verdes... 

\- Si querías ver mis ojos, sólo tenías que decirlo, tío.

Puso una mano en la mejilla de Dean, y este cerró los ojos. 

\- Qué, ¿tengo una herida?

Lo besó. Y Dean abrió sus ojos en sorpresa, y quiso arrancar, pero su cabeza llegó hasta la pared, y no había más escapatoria. Tampoco era que le urgiera mucho escapar, Cas era un buen besador. Así que dejó de intentar tirar a Cas de encima, y descansó su mano en el hombro del ángel.

Le revolvió el cabello. Era claro, y corto, y suave entre sus dedos. Los labios de Dean también eran suaves, y su beso era intoxicante. Podría vivir sólo de eso, de los labios de ese humano. Cuando sintió que la mano sobre su hombro lo acarició, sacó la mano que tenía en la pared y la puso en la espalda de Dean, en donde pudo sentir el material de la chaqueta. Pero quería sentir más que eso, la chaqueta estaba fría, y Dean no. 

\- Te gustó la vista entonces.

\- Ya no luces como un leñador.

\- Todavía luces como un agente de tercera clase, y yo también quiero ver más.

Lo tomó por sorpresa. Dean le sacó el abrigo en un segundo, y había cambiado posiciones. Era demasiado rápido, a penas reaccionó cuando Dean estaba terminando de quitarle la camisa, y estaba expuesto. Se sentía observado. Los ojos de Dean se veían oscuros, a penas había una linea verde ahí. 

\- ¿Qué se siente ser objetivado?  Si pudieras ver tus ojos, Cas, todo el azul se redujo a una linea, y tus labios están brillantes por mi saliva.

Dean se sacó la chaqueta, y la camiseta negra le quedaba gloriosamente ajustada. Sus músculos resaltaban bajo la tela. 

\- ¿Es sólo por ser ángel, o ejercitas, Cas?

Los abdominales de Castiel eran como una escultura. Dean quería sumergirse en esos músculos, así que besó el espacio entre el cuello y el hombro de Cas, y fue premiado con un suspiro. Castiel, por su parte, lo había abrazado, para meter sus manos bajo la camiseta y acariciar su espalda. Se sentía caliente, y electrificado.

Cada toque entre ellos se sentía como un cosquilleo punzante, como si fuera a acabar el mundo si no están juntos. Cas empujó a Dean sobre la cama, y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él. El roce fue exquisito, podrían haber terminado ahí mismo, según el suspiro de Dean. A Cas le gustó esa cara, Dean con los ojos cerrados y su expresión de placer. La forma de sus labios suspirando.

Dean se afirmó en Cas para incorporarse, y pasó su lengua por el pecho de Castiel, justo encima del esternón. Cas tembló por la sorpresa y el cosquilleo en su estomago, y Dean lo miró juguetonamente, justo antes de lamer uno de sus pezones, el cual se puso duro de inmediato, causando un jadeo en su dueño. 

\- Nadie te había tocado así, ¿verdad? ¿Cas?

\- ¿Cas? 

En realidad era el zumbido de su celular, con el mensaje de la ubicación del concierto. 

\- "Chicos" - dijo, y ahí estaba Dean, con su gloriosa chaqueta luciendo sorprendido, dejando de lado el "agua vegetal". Sam también se incorporó, y partieron a la ubicación señalada en el mensaje.

"Algún día", pensó. 

\- Algún día, Cas. 

Miró con sobresalto a Dean, pero éste parecía como si nada caminando junto a Sam.

**Author's Note:**

> One Shot


End file.
